Lost Pack
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Jacob and Nessie's children Lily and Jacob Jr, as well as three other kids were all kidnapped by a vampire whose gift is the ability to avoid detection. Years later Jake and Nessie find their children whose names are now Grace and Taylor. Will they ever figure out what happened to their kids? Or will they continue to believe the lie that their children ran away?
1. Wolf Within

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 1: Wolf Within**

**Grace's POV**

I was sleeping soundly until I felt someone nudge me roughly. I woke up and growled when I saw that it was my idiotic moron of a brother named Taylor.

"Just what are you doing!" My voice sounded like a growl.

"I'm waking you up. We're going to be late for school if we don't hurry up" he said.

"As if" I said. He knows very well that if we run we will make it in plenty of time.

"I already know what you are thinking" he said. "But mom and dad don't know about our abilities so if we don't leave by a certain time they think we'll be late"

"Yeah, I guess you are right" I agreed reluctantly. I hated admitting that my brother was right, but I didn't have a choice sometimes.

I got up and started getting ready for school. Rather reluctantly I might add. I hated weekday mornings. Once I was at school I was okay, but getting up sucked.

My name is Grace Wolf, which is kind of ironic in a way. My brother and I were both adopted at the age of five. Genetically we were both twins. We've always known that we were different, ever since we were little we knew we were different. Our doctor had told our parents that we had 24 pairs of chromosomes rather than the standard 23. The doctors thought that we would have down syndrome because of the extra pair of chromosomes. Instead, it had no affect on us, until recently.

A couple of months ago we started to go through some really weird changes. Growth spurt, stamina increase. We got stronger and stronger and faster and faster by the day. It was really weird. The anger issues appeared out of nowhere. Then one day we just exploded...into wolves.

The same thing happened to three of our friends. Their names are Mitchell, Angela, and David. Like Taylor and I they were also adopted. We were all adopted around the same time. Besides the fact that we could all turn into oversized wolves we also had identical scars on our foreheads. It was extremely pale, a clear contrast to our skin color. Apparently we all looked like we had been very badly hurt and abused. It was odd, and I mean really odd.

I ate breakfast, brushed my teeth, packed by backpack, fed our dog and then left. Taylor caught up to me in minutes.

We went into the nearby woods where we took off our clothes. Yes, we saw each other naked, but we were far to used to it to care anymore. We tied our clothes to our legs and then morphed into our wolf selves. We carried our backpacks in our mouths as we ran.

I was easily the biggest wolf in the pack. I definitely stood taller then all of the other wolves in the pack. But I was a lot slimmer. My fur was color light gray. My brother was more of a dark brown.

I was also the leader of the pack. I'm not sure how it ended up that way, but they all just wanted me to lead and guide them. Even before the change I have always been told that I'm a natural born leader, and that it was my destiny to be a great leader one day. I don't know, but somehow I think they are right and I was just born to lead.

One of the best things about being a wolf is the speed. Taylor tried to pass me up. Racing each other was a game of ours. Sometimes I won and sometimes he won. Today was one of those days that he won. We stopped just before the edge of the forest. We morphed back into our hunan selves and put our clothes back on.

"Hey you two!" I heard the familiar voice of Angela shout. "What took you two so long?"

"It's all Grace's fault. She didn't want to get up this morning" my brother said.

"Since when does she ever?" David said.

"I'd be more surprised if she actually did want to get up and come to school" Mitchell said.

"Hello I'm right here" I said. "Can you all show just a little respect?" I said.

"Just because you are the alpha doesn't mean that you can boss us around all the time sister" Taylor said.

Just because I love them doesn't mean that they don't annoy the hell out of me sometimes.

"Let's just get to class already" I said just as the bell rang.

"Look at this" my brother said as he grabbed a poster off of the wall. It was another missing person. There have been a lot of missing people around here lately. None of them have been found alive. In fact, most of them have turned up badly mangled and completely drained of blood. Whatever was happening was weird and scary.

"It's another missing person" I said.

"I know" he said. "I just hope that they catch whoever is responsible soon"

"You and me both" I said.

As soon as I walked into my History class I knew something was up. I had forgotten that we were getting a new History teacher today. Our old one had been fired when his drinking problem was discovered. We've had a sub teaching for some time but now we had finally gotten a replacement. His name was Garett Denali. He and his family had just moved here.

As soon as I walked into the room the most awful stench hit me. It was way to sweet, it was enough to make me want to vomit. Seriously, what was that god awful smell?

I walked quickly to my seat at the front of the class. There was something a bit off about Garett. He was extremely pale and he has gold eyes. He also stared at me very weirdly for some reason. It was kind of really creeping me out. I wished that he would stop.

As soon as the bell rang at the end of class we all began packing our bags.

"Ms. Wolf can you please stay?" Garett asked.

"Um okay" I said a bit unsure of whether or not I really should stay behind.

Once we were completely alone he went and closed the door. It made me a bit more nervous.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm afraid I don't understand" I said.

"Your kind usually sticks together and you always remain close to the reservation. What made you stray so far from home?" he asked.

My heart started beating faster. Did he know what Inwas? That wasn't good. I didn't want anybody to find about me, my brother, or my friends.

"You are Lillian Black" he suddenly said. "Of course, I should have realized this earlier"

"I really don't know what you are talking about" I said. I was scared now.

"Oh Lily stop pretending. I know who and what you are. You are the daughter of Jacob and Renesmee Black" he said.

"I really don't know what you are talking about" I said. "And stop calling me Lily, my name is Grace" I said.

"Stop pretending Lily. You have perfect memory so you can't fool me by pretending that you don't know what I am talking about. Honestly how can you do that to your family? I know that you had just gotten in serious trouble for what you had done. I know that you had even gotten spanked by both of your parents and that your whole family was angry at you but that was no reason to right that awful note that you did or run away-"

"I don't know what you are talking about. I really don-"

"Lily you wrote a note saying that you hated your family and that you were going to run away. Which is exactly what you did, and somehow you convinced your brother and your friends to go with you. Your family has been searching for you all these years. They have been so worried and angry for what you did and said" he explained.

What was he saying? I didn't understand anything! I was scared and confused. I really didn't know what he was talking about. My brother, friends and I don't have any memories of our lives before we were found. I've always tried to remember my life before I have had no luck with that at all and neither has Taylor or any of my friends.

I got up and walked out of the classroom as fast as I could. I didn't understand what the hell just happened but I was now more scared then I had ever been in my whole life.

**Please Review**


	2. Really Weird

**Chapter 2: Really Weird**

**Grace's POV**

I ran out of the classroom as fast as I could. I didn't pay attention to where I was going so it wasn't a shock when my body slammed into someone else's.

"Are you okay?" Came Taylor's voice. What should I tell him? The truth? Or should I lie to him?

"'I'm fine" I decided that lying was the best option. I was pretty sure that Mr. Denali was crazy. So somehow he knew about my wolfy abilities, but I was pretty sure that the rest of it had been made up. I'm pretty sure that I would have remembered everything he said if it actually happened. At least that is what i had hoped.

"Are you sure that you are okay?" my brother asked. Taylor seemed to have the uncanny ability to know when I was not telling the truth.

"I'm sure" I said. I still didn't think that he bought it but he let it go.

I could not stop thinking about that odd conversation for the rest of the day. There was just something about that conversation that really bothered me. I don't know why, I was sure that it was all just some made up story. Yet, I it still bothered me. I could not shake the feeling that something huge was about to happen. Something even huger then the whole turning into a wolf thing, which is really saying something.

I decided to distract myself by reading. It was working perfectly until my brother decided to barge into my room and nearly caused me to have a heart attack.

"What the hell are you doing you freaking moron?!" I screamed at him. "Do you want me to die of a heart attack?!"

"I just came to check on you. I know that there is something wrong with you and I want to know what it is" he said.

"Nothing" I said. "I'm just nervous about the dog show on Friday" I added as an afterthought.

"Grace if there is one thing I know about you it is that you are a terrible actress and a terrible liar. I don't even know why you are trying to hide whatever it is you know I'm going to find out eventually" he said.

I sighed in annoyance. He was right. Stupid wolf telepathy thingy.

"Okay fine it's this conversation that I had with Mr. Denali after class. Somehow he knows about what we can do-"

"What?" my brother interrupted.

"I don't know how but somehow he does. He also insists that he knows us" I said.

"How?" he asked. I explained every single detail of the conversation that had occured.

"I don't think any of that is true" he said.

"That is what I think, but at the same time we have no memory of the first several years of our lives. What if he is telling the truth?" I said.

"I don't think it is" he said. "You were always such a great goody two shoes little girl. Writing a hateful note and then convincing me, Mitchell, Angela, and David to go along with you" he said.

"I think you are right" I said. "And what have I said about calling me a goody two shoes?!" I said as I playfully hit him.

"Well you are. You never did anything wrong. Seriously you are not normal"

"Shut up" I said as I hit him again.

"Anyways I think you should just avoid that teacher as much as possible" he said.

"Good idea" I said.

Avoiding him was not easy though. I still had to see him for class. I did not like the way that he kept staring at me either. But since I was always the last to arrive and the first to leave we never got a chance to speak again, which is exactly what I had been hoping for.

By Friday my worries had finally faded. My biggest worry now was making it to my dog show on time. My dog Luke was a German Shepherd. It my eyes he was the most magnificent animal that I had ever seen. He was actually my dad's police dog partner. Up until a few months ago it was my dad that he respected the most in this family. Now it was my brother and I that he respected the most, I think it has something to do with our new found wolf powers. All I knew for sure is that it annoyed the hell out of my dad.

I rushed home from school that day. I wished that I had my driver's license and a car, that would just speed things along so much more.

Both of my parents were gone. My mom was still working and my dad had the day off so he went to a baseball game with some friends.

I quickly got Luke and left. When I was about halfway there I got this really weird feeling that I was being followed. I ignored the feeling at first, but after about five minutes I stopped walking and looked back.

It was a beautiful girl. She was about my age. She had my bronze hair, and my chocolate brown eyes. She was pale. She was very beautiful; impossibly beautiful. She looked at me with a mixture of happiness, sadness, and anger.

She started walking toward me. I instantly moved back a few feet.

"Lily?" she said.

Not again. Not that name again.

"Who- who are yyou?" I stuttered.

"Lily stop pretending. It is only hurting me more" she said.

"My name is Grace and I don't have any idea who you are so leave me alone!" I hadn't realized that I was shouting by that point. This was all really weird and freaky.

She ignored me and kept on walking toward me.

"I'm warning you this is a police dog and I know the attack command" I threatened. Luke barked and growled as if he wanted to add emphasis to my threat. It was true, I did know the attack and release commands. I found them out by accident.

She stopped walking. I took advantage and turned around and started walking fast. As I was walking around a corner I walked right into someone else. This guy was huge! He looked a lot like my brother for some reason.

He placed his hands on my arms. "You are not going anywhere young lady" he said.

"You got her Jake?" a voice behind me said. I recognized it as the girl that had been following me.

"Yes" the guy holding me said.

Just then eight more people suddenly appeared.

**Please Review**


End file.
